


A Speech in the Kitchen

by PeachKniight



Series: Kysterion-B & Bakeries [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Speeches, Tears, Trans Kyle Broflovski, Trans Male Character, it's never really brought up but y'know, just in case, kenny really loves his boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachKniight/pseuds/PeachKniight
Summary: "I wanna grow old with you. I want to be by your side for as long as I live. You being with me means more than you could ever understand. It's been almost ten years since you told me you loved me for the first time and I still feel the same rush I did back then when you say it now. Every time you look at me it feels like the world gets a little more colorful. Every time you touch me I feel fuckin' invincible. I love you. I love you so fuckin' much. I want to be your husband, Kyle, and I want to call you mine."In their tiny kitchen, in their small apartment, still wearing his work clothes, Kenny asks Kyle an important question.Takes place roughly 6-8 months before Rooftop Talks.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: Kysterion-B & Bakeries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Speech in the Kitchen

Kenny ran his thumb over the small box, nerves eating away at him and making his stomach twist uncomfortably. He took a deep breath, let it go, cleared his throat, and turned to the kitchen entrance.  
"Ky, honey, can you come here for a minute?" He called, being careful to make sure his voice didn't shake. _'Don't let him know you're nervous. It's gonna be fine. Of course he'll say yes.'_ He gnawed on his lower lip, slipping the ring back into his pocket.  
"What's up, babe?" Kyle stepped into the kitchen, looking by all means like an absolute mess, but all Kenny could think was _god he's beautiful_. His hair was free of product, springing out in every direction, and he was wearing some of Kenny's old clothes; baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt two sizes too big. Kenny faltered, mind suddenly blank.  
 _'Fuck, maybe I should have planned ahead.'_ He swallowed, took a step forward, and slipped his hand into Kyles.  
"Ken? Sweetie, is everythin' alright?" His voice was gentle, the same one he always used when Kenny acted strange. It brought back a flood of memories, moments when Kenny would come home after working too many hours and Kyle would take care of him; back before Kenny felt like he was allowed to have free time, when every second spent not working felt like such a waste. He'd worked until he burnt himself out, and he ended up being told by his boss to take time off until he was well again. Kyle had used the same voice at the time; asking him gently what had happened, if he needed space or wanted Kyle there. Of course he had wanted Kyle there. He always did.

"Ken?"   
"Yeah, yes, of course. I just… fuck, um." He gave the hand he held a gentle squeeze, taking another deep breath. _Fuck it._   
"Kyle, I have a really, really important question for you. And I want you to please listen the whole way through, because I honestly haven't planned ahead but I have a lot I need to say and I absolutely need to get it all out."  
"O… Okay?" He still looked worried. Kenny smiled reassuringly, lifting Kyles hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

"Hoo boy, okay, so… Um, I actually had a whole thing planned out for this. I was gonna take you out for a big dinner party on our anniversary, invite all the people we love, hire someone to play live music, really amp up the emotions and romance and maybe even do that really dumb thing from movies where someone has the waiter bring a glass of champagne and have the ring at the bottom. Fuck, I was even thinking about confetti, y'know? Just… make a big show out of how much I love you before the big moment. Before I asked the question. _The_ question."

Kyles eyes widened and his mouth opened, but Kenny held up his free hand to stop him.  
"Ah ah, you promised." His mouth snapped shut, cheeks turning a soft pink. Kenny shut his eyes, mind racing. Finally, when he found his words again, he continued.

"Then I realized that didn't feel right. Our relationship? It's already special. Every moment is a big moment when I'm with you. No matter where we are or what we're doing, every second when I'm with you is perfect and amazing. The small moments always feel just as important as the big ones. I've never experienced that with anyone else."   
He opened his eyes again, and started when he noticed tears beginning to well in Kyles. Kyle pulled his hand out of Kennys, reaching up to cup his cheek. He brushed his thumb under Kennys eye, but didn't speak a word; waiting for Kenny to continue.  
So he did.

"Kyle, I…" He swallowed past the lump growing in his throat.   
"I wanna grow old with you. I want to be by your side for as long as I live. You being with me means more than you could ever understand. It's been almost ten years since you told me you loved me for the first time and I still feel the same rush I did back then when you say it now. Every time you look at me it feels like the world gets a little more colorful. Every time you touch me I feel fuckin' invincible. I love you. I love you so fuckin' much. I want to be your husband, Kyle, and I want to call you mine." Tears were streaming down both of their cheeks now, and Kyle was attempting to hold back sobs. Kenny leaned down, resting his forehead against Kyles. Taking one more deep breath, he pulled the box out of his pocket and flicked it open, holding it between them.

"So, Kyle Broflovski… will you marry me?" 

The sobs finally broke free. Kyle took Kennys face in both hands and pulled him forward, placing kiss after kiss to every inch of his face.  
"Yes, _yes_. God yes, a thousand times yes." He whispered between kisses, laughing breathlessly. Kenny snorted, wrapping his arms around Kyles waist, ring still in hand. When Kyles lips finally met his, he found himself smiling so much it was difficult to kiss back. He managed, though; kissing back with just as much enthusiasm. 

They could have spent eternity like that, wrapped up in each other in their tiny kitchen, grinning like two idiots in love. Eventually, however, they pulled away, blue eyes locked on hazel, both full of tears and love and pure fuckin' _joy._ Kenny pulled the ring back, holding it up between the two of them.  
"Sooo… wanna try it on?"  
 _"Fuck yes."_ The enthusiasm in the response earned a loud laugh from Kenny, who took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Kyles finger. It was a perfect fit, of course, both in size and style. A simple silver ring made to look like leaves on a vine. He watched in silence, smile softening, as Kyle studied the ring with nothing short of pure joy on his face.  
"I love it." He whispered. "I love _you._ " Kennys heart flipped in his chest, that familiar feeling coming back to him once again; the same one he got every time Kyle said he loved him. The tingly, floaty feeling that shot through his whole body and made him feel like he could fight the world and _win._   
"I love you, too. Forever and always, baby." Kyle snorted, leaning up to press another, softer kiss to his lips.

"Can't believe you just proposed to me while I was in sweatpants." He murmured, resting his hands on Kennys shoulders.  
"Felt like the right time. It might have been too obvious if I asked you to change into your nicest outfit, y'know?"  
"Ah, of course. My instant thought upon being told to dress nice is 'damn, he's gonna propose.' Silly me."  
"Of course. What else could it be?"  
"Hm. Maybe a funeral?"  
"Ohh, that's a good point. I'll remember that, for future reference."  
"... That's concerning."  
"Love you?"  
"Mm, love you, too, babe."  
"Forever?"  
"Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the entire speech in one go and then had to fill the holes in between. It was a wild ride.
> 
> Some extra stuff that will likely show up in this universe:  
> Background ships: Clutters, Fike, Creek, Bendy, Tokole  
> Bebe and Kyle friendship  
> Kenny runs a shelter for kids   
> Artist Kyle! He likes to paint in his free time  
> His actual job is as a reporter tho   
> There are like, two different lines in this inspired by my [K2 Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0LpJaorxPJl9Qya3IHZw8E?si=wJiit2hFRNKpdUpME056zw)  
> There's more I was gonna add but my brain is Empty rn <3


End file.
